


Our Little Avenger

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're pregnant, you and your wife are just haven't a relaxing night together.





	Our Little Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’ve been married to Natasha for almost 3 years. You and Natasha had a very important conversation about starting a family. You knew about her past and how she couldn’t get pregnant. But you could. 

You were now 5 months into the pregnancy and things were going great. You and Natasha decided to wait to find out the gender of the baby until the baby was born. If you think Natasha was protective of you before, she’s way more productive now that you’re pregnant. But you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You and Natasha were cuddling on the couch watching a show that you randomly picked to watch. Natasha had her arm wrapped around you and her hand resting on your stomach. She would randomly start tracing patterns on your stomach. You blushed whenever she did that. You looked up at her. She was watching the show that was on, you could see her smiling which caused you to smile.

Natasha looks at you and she smiled even more. She leaned down to give you a kiss. You immediately smiled into the kiss. Even though you’ve been with Natasha for so long, you could never get enough. Then out of nowhere you feel a kick, you let out a gasp and pull away from your wife. 

“What’s wrong (Y/N)?” Natasha looks at you with concern written all over her face. “Are you alright? Is it the baby-”

“Nat.” You chuckle. “I’m fine. The baby is fine. The baby just kicked.” You smiled and grabbed her hand that was on your stomach moments before. You placed her hand back on your stomach. 

It didn’t take long for the baby to start kicking again. Natasha’s eyes widen. “Holy shit.” She smiles and leans in to give you a passionate kiss.

While you two were kissing the baby started to kick again. You both pull away and laugh. You give Natasha a loving smile. “I love you Nat.”

“I love you too.” She gives you a quick kiss.

You start to get comfortable again. Once you do, you rest your head on Natasha’s chest. Natasha starts to run her fingers through your hair and you let out a light moan.

You both then started to watch the tv again. About fifteen minutes of Natasha running her fingers through your hair, you started to fall asleep. But it didn’t last long because the baby started to kick again. You open your eyes and sigh.

“What’s wrong beautiful?” Natasha looks at you. “Is the baby kicking again?” You nod. Natasha chuckles. “Something tells me we’re going to have a runner.” She places a kiss on your head. 

“We’re definitely going to have a little Avenger running around that’s for sure.” You grabbed Natasha’s free hand and kissed her knuckles. You definitely couldn’t wait until the baby was born. Natasha couldn’t wait either.


End file.
